Choice's please review
by Vampbookluver
Summary: Not all is right in the Cullen family, Renee is pregnant and quite ill, Phil had died earlier that year in a plane crash along with his whole team. Renee is coming to forks to tell Bella of her health issues and to make a simple request of the Cullens.
1. Chapter's 1 thru 4

Choice's

Prologue:

Bella and Edward own an exclusive Travel Agency, Alice has a wedding and catering business, Jasper is a Professor at the college, Emmett and Rose have an Antique Car Restoration business

Not all is right in the Cullen family, Renee is pregnant and quite ill, Phil had died earlier that year in a plane crash along with his whole team. Renee is coming to forks to tell Bella of her health issues and to make a simple request of the Cullen family. During this time, she had no idea of how meny changes would affect her life when she got to Forks. Renee and Charlie would soon be reunited. The choices faced by the Cullen's and Bella were obvious and difficult. The question's of could they, should they, and what would the outcome be. What would happen with the treaty and the Quileute's decisions that would soon need to have answers. The Volturri were of concern as well and would visit the Cullen's. This story is of Love, Life, and making hard decisions.

Chapter 1

The Reunion

Charlie was at the airport waiting for Renee's flight to land, he was standing near the gate looking for her remembering when they were younger and how beautiful she was. He looked up and saw her, she had a large smile on her face and the largest stomache he had ever seen. Charlie walked up to her and took the bag from her hand and smiled back.

"Charlie Swan look at you, my god you look just as you did the last time I saw you, still as handsome as ever." she gave him a hug.

They started walking towards the exit and Cahrlie said. "Is that a basketball under there or what? You are looking well though, how far are you along Renee?" Charlie asked

"I am in my seventh month today" she said "I don't remember being this uncomfortable with Bella, and the morning sickness is not as bad as it was with Bella though."

They continued the light banter all the way to the car as helped her in he asked her if she needed anything before the long drive to Forks

"No thanks Charlie I am fine, but thats sweet of you to ask." as she settled in for the ride.

As they drove in silence to Forks, Renee fiddled with the radio searching for a station and complaining how limited the choices were. The drive was an hour and 20 minutes to Forks and another 15 minutes to the Cullen house.

Bella knew in an instant that we had arrived and she was outside waiting for Renee and I in a flash. Bella stopped half way down the stairs and screamed "Mom you're huge, how? when? tell me everything. Are you alright? Is the baby alright? Bella had a million question's still standing in the driveway. Bella hugged Renee and took her arm and led her into the house.

Edward saw Renee from the top of the steps and gave her a big smile, he thought she looked a little tired and worn out from the long flight from Florida.

"Renee it's so nice to see you. Bella has missed you so much. Let me get your bags for you." and he gave her a quick sqeeze as he passed her.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting in the living room each hugged me Renee and welcomed her both saying, "You must be tired after your long trip, would you would like to go and freshen up, we made up the guestroom for you and you are more then welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you so much Carlile, Esme you are so sweet." Renee looked around the large living room and loved the new things Esme had done, there were new Curtains and two new comfortable chairs that were the most beautiful shade of sunflower and white. The big glass window and new shear shades on them and it looked as if a few new paintings as well along the far wall near the piano.

"I love what you have done Esme you will have to tell me how you do it. I just don't have the talent you do." as she laughed. "You are right though I am a little tired, I think I will go and freshen up."

Bella led Renee upstairs and took her to her room and let her freshen up.

Bella and Edward sat trying to figure out why Renee was here, something was wrong Bella could sense it and so could Edward. "Bella, Renee has the same gift you do of blocking me and I can't read her mind, so we are just going to have to wait and see my love." Edward said.

Their something she was not telling anyone yet, they would wait and see. It was Renee's secret to tell and it would be out soon enough. Time was short though in the morning everyone would be home from their little trips and maybe the answers that were not forth coming yet would get answered.

Bella went to check on Renee because she had been upstair's for some time now and the door was cracked open just a tiny bit and Bella peeked was sleeping peacefully and mumbling in her sleep

"NO Phil, NO, come back please I need you!" repeatedly.

As Bella was leaving the room, Renee's pregnancy and health questionaire were on the night table. Bella glanced at it, something was wrong. She picked up the paper's and left the room.

Carlisle could read these documents, she would ask him to read them.

Emmett and Rose had gone to Port Angeles for a racing event with Nessie and would return later that night as well as Alice and Jasper. Everyone was away for the weekend but knew Renee would be there when they got back and she had news for them about some family business and wanted to talk to them all.

Chapter 2

The Paper's

"I won, I won" cried Renesmee, as Emmett said "Foul no fair you cheated"

Nessie looked at Emmett "How could I cheat Uncle Emm? I never left your side." Nessie giggled "I don't know but you cheated." Emmett said with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Oh Emmett grow up it is just a game, besides she is right she never left your side.

Therefore that is five races in a row and you said if I won at least two of them you would teach her how to drive." Rosalie said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Now you have to pay up Uncle Emm Aunt Rose is my witness." she exclaimed. "You did promise Emmett." Rose said as she hugged Nessie "Now you two we need to get back home Bella's mom should be there and she wanted us all there to welcome her." said Rosalie as they headed for their car. Rosalie had warmed up to Bella since Nessie was born and was like a second other to Nessie. Bella and Rosalie still weren't the best of friends but Rosalie concidered her a sister now and would do almost anything for her and Nessie.

Back at the house Bella took the papers that Renee had brought with her from the womens Clinic in Florida and went to see Carlile.

"Carlile I have something I want you to look at please and then tell me what is wrong." Bella said with worry on her face.

"Alright Bella but if those paper's are what I think they are you know I can't tell you anything as a Dr. you shouldn't even have those Bella you know your mother will tell you when she is ready." Carlile said as he studied the paper's.

Renee's diagnose was not good. She had Aids and her t-cell count was very low, the baby was robbing her body of all the nutrients she needed. She could very well die before even giving birth. That is why she looked so tired and worn out all the time. what is on these paper's. It wouldn't be right for me

"Bella" he said as he looked up at her," I am sorry but I am going to let your mother tell you what is on these paper's. It wouldn't be right for me to tell you." and he handed them back to her.

Bella took the papers back upstairs, and Carlile went to check on Renee she was sound asleep but could hear her pulse was a little weak and there were not 2 heatbeats but 3 and that amazed him even more. Carlile went to find Esme in her study to talk to her about these new developments.

After telling Esme what he knew and not to tell Bella yet Esme said.

"Carlisle you know that Bella is worried and she will find out soon if someone doesn't tell her. I think I should talk to Renee" Esme gave Carlisle a small smile

"You know I can help her and give her the courage to tell Bella and she needs a friend right now and I would like to be that friend she can confide in." Esme's heart was breaking for Renee and knew she could help her.

Carlile looked at Esme with all the love and adoration any man in love woudl show his wife.

"Esme I think you are just the person she needs right now, you are the most caring person I know." Carlile gave her a long hug and kiss, as he was leaving the study "I think I am going to go and check on her and see if she would like to have your company when she wakes." and he left the room to go back upstairs.

"Renee how are you feeling?" she still looked pale but a little stronger now that she had a chance to rest. "I feel a little better thank you so much Carlisle" and Renee smiled at him "Well I think Esme would like to come and sit with you for awhile. What do you think are you up for it?"

"I would love it Carlisle thank you and could you please send her up with a cup of tea and lemon that sounds so good right now." Carlisle gives her a big smile and says "sure" leaves the room.

"Esme she would love the company and could you to take her a cup of tea and lemon, there is one more thing that I should tell you but I don't want her to know yet, she is carrying twins but I want to check her out and make sure she can handle the news before I tell her." Esme a nodded to him and left to make the tea that Renee had asked for.

Carlile went back to his office and looked at the paper work Renee had brought with her, because he made copies to study to see if there was anything he could do to help. Edward was in his office before he could even call for him,

"What is it Carlisle? I heard what was going on with Renee when you were thinking about it because I couldn't read her thought's just like Bella" Edward said.

Edward knew this news would devastate Bella when she heard of it and needed to find a way of keeping it from her for as long as possible.

"Well I could deliver the babies by caesarian that might give her more time, still the out come does not look very great." said Carlile

Edward thought about this and said "Well we should at least give her that option Carlile and then we can try and help her the best we can." Edward didn't want to be the one to tell Bella that her mother might die if Carlile didn't help deliver the babies.

Jasper and Alice walked into the house around 3 am, not wasting anytime Alice found Carlisle in his office; she saw he was deep in thought trying to figure a solution to Renee's problem.

Alice knew Renee was 7 months pregnant and gravely ill, she had no husband and no one to turn to but Bella and the Cullens for help.

Alice said "Renee is going to giving birth to only one of the babies and dying while trying to birth the second baby, which will die too." Alice had the look on her face of someone in terrible pain as she said this and Jasper went to her side to comfort her.

That was not acceptable by any means to anyone in the Cullen family. Renee and the two babies she was carrying were now apart of the Cullen family and would be given every opportunity at life. What to do was the biggest worry right now and no one could do anything about it until Renee told Bella and the rest of them what was going on.

Esme was preparing breakfast for Renee,

Bella went upstairs to wake Renee for breakfast.

"Knock knock" Come in Renee called.

Bella walked into the room hugged Renee and told her that breakfast was almost ready and that Charlie would join them as well. "How do you feel mom? Did you sleep well?"

"I feel a little better hun thank you. I think I would just like some toast and tea please Bella." Renee said.

"Sorry mom, Esme is making you breakfast and it's almost ready, besides it's just you and dad eating we all ate already." and she smile at her.

"Oh alright." Renee replied and went to wash her face and get ready.

Charlie parked the cruiser and walked up the driveway, with a bouquet of flowers, he rang the doorbell as Jasper opened the door Jasper said "Ah! Man you shouldn't have." and they both started laughing as Charlie went into the living room.

Being the chief of police had its advantages. Charlie was able to do pretty much anything, his time was his own. Renee had just started down the stairs when she noticed Charlie in the doorway holding the most beautiful bunch of flowers,

"Oh Charlie they are beautiful thank you" she said as she smelled the flowers. "Your welcome, just a little gift nothing much." Charlie said as he looked at her. Renee started blushing and then Esme called for them to come and eat.

Despite Renee's request for just toast and tea, she ate everything on her plate until she was full and Charlie did as well. They joked and reminisced about the old days and how it was when Bella was little. Dance lessons, parties, her yearly visits to Forks just normal things.

A big booming voice, Emmett, & Rose came in the house, and then Renessesme squealing right behinde them. "Grandpa Charlie's here!" as she ran to hug him. She stopped short of bumping into Renee. Another squeal and she yelled "Grandma Renee wow! what happened to you. Your tummy blew up like a balloon." as she hugged her close.

Everyone just laughed aloud as we exchanged hugs and kisses. Laughter filled the room and it definitely was the best medicine.

Soon afterward Nessie began questioning Bella, everything she could possibly think of. What happened to Renee? Why was she here? What was going on and what had she missed? Bella laughed at her and took her into the living room and slowly everyone left to do his or her own things, Bella leaned back into the couch it felt nice to sit and talk to Nessie about silly things and what she did that weekend with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose.

Esme was in the kitchen with Renee and Charlie still and she had the most exquisite tea set Renee had ever seen, "You know Renee I want you to have this a present from me to you." Esme said.

Renee just looked at her and started to cry. "I'm sorry Esme everything makes me cry now day's, It's so lovely I couldn't really."

"Renee if I didn't want you to have it I wouldn't have offered it, now please accept it as a gift from me to you. I have another set please don't worry about it."

"Alright" said Renee "Thank you so much you don't know what this means to me." as Charlie reached across the table and held Renee's hand.

Esme talked for quite sometime, it was so natural and easy talking with Renee and Charlie, they discussed everything possible from babies to being a parents. They truly felt that there was no boundaries or limits to what could be said.

Chapter 3

Keeping Busy

Monday mornings! Bella hated them more than Edward did but they did want to keep up appearances as normal people. This morning Angela Webber was going to the office to pick up tickets for a Mexican cruise she was surprising her parents with it for their 40th wedding anniversary and having them renew their vows.

"Hey Bella how's business?" Angela said "The Itinerary, the transfers, the whole thing is amazing." As Angela went on and on, Bella noticed some papers were missing she looked in the file folder with her parents name on it, Luckily the rest of the papers were there. Bella pulled the sheet out and explained to Angela the rest of the paperwork.

"This sheet here has Alice's information. She is going to handle all the wedding ceremony plans and catering. This paper here has information on car services, from the dock to the Hotel. Emmett will provide transportation to the airport in Seattle. Do you have any questions? If you think of any or have problems you have my cell number and can call me anytime."

Just then Bella's cell rang it was Alice,

"Hey sis what's up? I felt you needed my expertise so spill." Said Alice. "It's nothing actually Angela Webber is here and I was just telling her that the wedding details were your department and she would have to talk to you about everything, I'll give her the phone and you two work it out." Bella handed he phone to Anglea.

"Hey Alice I just had some questions about the details I wanted to talk to you about. Can we meet up soon? okay 1 hour perfect see you then." Angela hung up the phone with Alice and handed it back to Bella.

"Thanks again Bella" Angela said as she left the office.

Edward arrived at the office and snuck up behind Bella and gave her a big hug. Bella turned around."Hey tall, dark and handsome " She had to tiptoe to reach his lips to give him a kiss.

"Hey! What brought that on?" Edward asked, "Ummm, I just love you so much and… You know what let us close up and go home and hunt, I am so thirsty and besides I want to check on mom as well. Carlisle should be home and maybe he can answer some of my questions for me." Bella said. "Ok, what about the rest of the apointments for today? Do we have any more?" Edward was always so worried about the little things. "No we are done for the day. Let's get outta here." as Bella headed for the door.

When Edward and Bella got home the house was empty, she knew Nessie was in school something she enjoyed because she was smarter than the other kids were in her class. Rose and Emmett were at the garage they had just acquired a 1922 Studebaker that was in need of a lot of bodywork and repairs.

Rose's passion was old cars. Emmett loved newer more sporty cars, fast cars, speed was his thing. Together they fit perfectly. Jasper was at the college, they had a faculty meeting that morning and then he had midterms to correct. Carlisle was not home he had obviously stayed at the hospital longer than usual, they had promoted him to chief surgeon of the ER department and he loved it. Sometimes that meant he was on call a lot.

Where was Esme and Renee surely they would be home it was 3pm, the only time Esme was gone was when she was on a restoration project of sorts. So where could they be?

The phone rang Bella reached for it.

"Hello," it was Esme. Renee and Esme were shopping and had found a lot of nice maternity clothes and shoes. "That is great!" Bella replied "So are you going to be much longer?" she asked "Well Bella, we we're going to lunch and then to the cinema." Esme said "Sure, sure go ahead just don't let her get to tired. We'll see you later this afternoon then. Have a good time."

It is a nice change for Renee who had been alone for so long and Esme was taking care of her. Bella knew they would become fast friends. Thats left Edward and Bella alone for awhile so they went to the cottage until everyone got home.

Renee was so excited when she came home looking like a new person. There was even a glow of excitement that brought out her inner beauty. As Renee began telling of her day shopping with Esme, her lunch and the cinema they saw, it was like 'who is this person what have you done with my mother.' Bella thought. Bella was glad to see this change. It was refreshing yet it still felt like it was only a temporary fix, something was still wrong but no one would spoil her happiness not just yet.

Carlisle came home and he bent down to kiss Esme on the forehead he quickly noticed, Renee "Wow, look at you I almost did't recognize you. You're glowing as a pregnant woman should, it suits you well." said Carlile

"Well thank you Carlisle I owe it all to Esme she is such a dear person whom I can call my friend, and we get along like best friends." Renee smiled over at Esme.

"We went shopping for clothes for me and some cute but sensible shoes then we had lunch, and went to the cinema it was a wonderful day." Renee remarked and then thought of something and had an odd look on her face. Something was troubling her.

"Anyway, if it's possible I need to call the family together, there is something I need to say. While I'm brave enough to say it. Would after dinner be alright to have a family meeting? Charlie can come as well."

"Sure," said Carlile "we'll all be here say about 6pm." and Carlile gave her a warm smile. "Perfect" said Renee "I'll just take a short nap till then" she was looking a little tired and she went upstairs to her room.

Chapter 4

The News

Renee woke from her nap and looked at the ceiling and wondered how she was going to find the courage to tell Bella and the family what was really happening to her. She put my feet over the edge of the bed and stretched and tryed to relax, got up from the bed and put her slippers on.

Renee walked over to the mirror and looked at herself and said 'you can do this, you can tell them' turned and headed for the door. As she walked down stairs she saw the family talking and chatting, 'just the way I always imagined a big family would be' she thought. "Good evening" she said to everyone "How is everyone?"

She looked at everyone and gave them her best smile walked into the living room and took a seat next to Bella. "I'm glad everyone is here because I have something to share with you all and I don't know how you'll feel afterward." she looked at Bella and she had the most scared look on her face as if she couldn't wait to hear what Renee had to say.

Carlisle and Charlie both looked as if they wanted to protect her, and the rest of the family looked as if they wanted to hug her and comfort her, she would need them when she was finished.

"OK, here goes. Awhile back when I went to the Dr. they ran some tests," she took a deep breath this was harder then she thought "They ran the usual stuff for a woman my age in my condition and they found something that would change my life forever," This was hard, harder then I could have ever imagined.

"I have AIDS, and they didn't give me long to live, they told me that I could die giving birth or soon there after." she started to cry and turned to Bella. "Bella I don't want to be a burden to you but I wanted you to know and spend as much time as I have left and be with you and ask you and Edward if you would care for this baby."

The emotions that Bella had kept inside came flooding out now and she didn't know how to control them. Renee fell into Bella's arms and wept until she was spent and tired once again to tell them all of it. The family went to her one by one and hugged her close and said that they would be there for her and the baby no matter what.

"You are the greatest people to have come into mine and Bella's live's and I thought that I could confide in you, thank you so much for letting me come into your home." she said and didn't know what else to say as she lay in her daughter's arms wishing there were some cure or some way to get out of this and be there for her baby and Bella once again.

"Mom, I am so sorry." and Bella inside with her. Bella wanted to take the pain away and make Renee better. She looked exausted now and pale. "Mom I am taking you up stairs you need to rest." said Bella "Alright Bella, I feel quite tired again Thank you." Renee said and left to go back to her room with Esme and Bella's help.

A few Hours had passed and the Family was still in shock. "Bella, the papers you brought me told me of the problem at hand but when I examined your mother when she first got here there is something else you should know." Carlile took a deep breath even though there was no need for him to do so. "Bella, she is having twins." Carlisle said. "When I first examined her I listened and I heard 3 heart beats not just 2, I also think that if she tries to give birth Naturally then she will surely lose her life. I am so sorry."

Carlisle turned and hugged Bella close. Bella couldn't belive what she had just heard, twins and that her mother was going to die soon. "Carlisle isn't there anything that we can do to help her? You are a great Doctor, isn't there anything that you can do?"

Bella started to panic and Edward came up behind her and held her close as Bella was near hysterics. "Bella love, if there were something that Carlisle could do for her he would have done so now, there is simply no answers for this disease yet." Edward said as he held Bella tight and the broken sobs came that could not produce the tears she so wanted to shed.

After awhile Bella stopped and came to her senses and started thinking, "We could change her Carlisle, Just like you changed me when I was having Ness, we could do that couldn't we?" Carlisle looked to Bella with sad eyes "Bella you know the rules, we can not change any human or let any human know what we are.

"You know what happened last time Bella." Edward said. Bella could not believe she was going to lose Renee and would never let that happen. "Carlisle there has to be a way, there just has to." Bella said pleading. "Bella if there were anyway that we could do this and save Renee and the babies you know I would." Carlisle said with a heavy heart. With that said Bella ran from the house with broken sobs.

Edward ran after Bella into the woods it was late and she knew her way but he wanted to be there for her after all that had happened today.

"Bella my love, please stop." said Edward. "Bella come here and let me hold you." Bella went to Edward still with the broken sobs breaking from her.

"Edward what are we going to do? That's my mom we can't let her die please Edward please." Bella was devastated. Edward thought about this and knew that maybe there was one chance to help Renee but it would take everyone in the family pulling together to make it work.

"Bella, I have an Idea but we need to talk to the family about it first before any decisions are made alright." Edward smiled down on her. "What is it Edward?" Bella was worried but she had stopped her broken sobs.

"I can't tell you just yet my love, let me speak with Carlisle and then we will tell everyone and we will vote." Edward said. He just hoped it worked as they headed back to the main house. They had yet to tell Renee about the twins, so the final decision would be hers.

8/14/2009


	2. Chapter 5

When they got back to the house, everyone was shocked by what Renee had told them… Someone volunteered that Charlie was upstairs comforting Renee if he could.

Edward left Bella to go find Carlisle and tell him of his idea, 'it just had to work it was fool proof,' Edward thought and he had found the loophole needed for it to work. Edward could hear Carlile in his mind reading over the results from the Seattle Women's clinic that Renee had brought with her. Edward walked into Carlile's office and sat down.

"Carlile I have a solution to the problem, it should work out for everyone." Edward said. "Edward you know we can't change her, the treaty wont allow us to." Carlile said with a sigh

"Thats just it Carlile, I was thinking back to the treaty you made with Ephraim Black and the Quileute Indians, how no taking of a human life or biting or drinking of their blood is the whole basis of the treaty, we stay on our side of the line and they on their side right." Edward said with a little excitment in his voice. "Yes! My son that is correct."

"If we called a meeting with the remaining elders of the tribe and the Alpha's Sam and Jacob, to discuss Renee and the problems she is faced with and what it would do to Bella if she were to loose her mother. Just the fact she is Bella's mother and we would not be biting her per say or shortening her life in any way. Do you think they would listen and maybe revise the treaty to accommodate the situation?" Edward got up and started paceing the room now, he really wanted this to work for Renee and for Bella.

"It's a great idea son, it might just work. This would be a way for Renee to still live and be able to remain with the babies, the family and Bella as well." Carlile said and got up from his chair and went to stand in front of Edward. "First we need to get Jacob and Billy's opinions on it, they could judge the reactions we would get from the remaining elders, Sam as well. Son we would have to explain everything and the whole process. Any dangers there might be with Renee being a newborn." Carlile was almost as excited as Edward but it would all come down to what the Elder's decided.

Most newborns are unstable, their thirst is almost unquenchable in the beginning. Animal blood leaves them wanting for more but she could be tauhgt just as Bella was. Human blood is what is craved but animal blood if enough is drank will sustain. That information might put doubts in the Quileute minds from even considering changing the treaty. So we have to word it very carefully in what we say and not to give way to any possible danger.

"Alright son, make the call to Billy and Jacob and ask them to either come here or if they would rather meet some place neutral." and with that said Edward went to make the call.

Charlie left the family in the living room after Esme took Renee upstairs. He stepped out onto the front porch to think for a moment air was desperately needed right now. 'I still love her with all my heart and this just can't be happening. She needs me now that Phil is gone and she is all alone.' Charlie thought to himself.

'I can only hope that Carlisle will help her in some way and she can have that baby without passing away. I need to let her know that I'm not going anywhere, the past is the past, the future is what's important now her and the baby.

Besides I was still in love with her.' Charlie thought this and smiled to himself he had to go and tell her. Charlie turned to go back into the house, he asked "Esme what room is Renee in? I would like to talk to her if I could."

"Renee's is up the stairs and the second door on the left Charlie, I am sure she would love to have some company." Esme said. "Thanks" and Charlie turned to go up the steps.

He knocked on her door. Charlie could hear Renee inside crying. "Renee, it's me Charlie can I come in?"

Renee grabbed some Kleenex from her bedside and wiped her face. "Yes Charlie, please come in."

Charlie walked into her room and went to sit in the chair by her bedside.

"Ren I am so sorry, I wish you would have come to me sooner, let me help you." he said as he looked at her. "Charlie I didn't want to put you out by thinking you had to take care of me, we aren't married and the baby is another man' are a great person and always want to help other people, but I just couldn't do that to you." she said with a heavy heart.

Charlie got up from the chair and came to sit beside her on the bed. "Ren, it doesn't matter. What matter's is you and the baby, that you both make it through this and live." Charlie took her hand in his. He looked uncomfortable, he didn't know how to say what he felt so he just blurted it out,

"Ren I still love you and I want to be there for you and the baby. Our baby, our let me help you Ren."

She was a little shocked by what he just said and didn't know what to say. Renee turned and looked at him, the thought of how she hurt him in the past, how she broke his heart yet he still wants to take care of her and the baby, 'I don't deserve this wonderful person.' Renee thought.

Since Phil died and there was no one left in his family to help her. She had come to Bella and the Cullen's hoping Carlile would be able to help her. 'I never even dreamed that Charlie would say anything like this.' and decided to tell him what was in her heart.

"Charlie, I still love you and always have.." I touched his cheek with my free hand. "..do you think you could love this baby and me?" He took her hand that was stroking his face and turned it to his lips and kissed it. "Ren, I will always love you forever and the baby too. I don't care if it's mine or not, I will be here for you both." and he pulled her close and held her tight as the tears came to her eyes she began to cry again.

'Could this be possible? A normal life with my baby, and Charlie, our family along with my Bella and her family the Cullen's as well. Someone told me once, you measure time not how much you have of it, but by the quality of the time you have.' as she sighed and held Charlie close and swore in her heart she would never let go again.


End file.
